


I Like You A Latte

by marshmello13



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Puns, F/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, kind of, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmello13/pseuds/marshmello13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where person A works at a coffee shop and person B comes in and makes bad puns just to see them scowl.  WestAllen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You A Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this for a friend. I have never written a fanfic before, and I don't usually read in this fandom, but I do watch the show and thought this plot was fitting! I'm really bad at proof-reading, and sometimes reading my work again makes me cringe, so please let me know if you find any errors. Also, advice or suggestions for the future would be great. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, thank google for all of these great coffee puns.

“Thank you, and have a nice day,” she says while handing the customer their change. It’s the slump in the middle of the afternoon, so the smile she shares with the regular is actually genuine, instead of one she uses to keep annoyance at bay. Well, it was genuine, until the next person makes their way to the register. “Not again,” she whispers under her breath, smile completely melting from her face.

“Hey, Iris! What’s going on? Good to see you, as usual.”

Iris rolls her eyes in response, barely containing her sigh when she replies, “Hello, Barry. What can I get you?” The guy comes in every day around 2:30, and she has never found any Jitters regular quite as frustrating.

“Oh, I’ll just take a black coffee,” he says, smiling.

“What size?”

Barry’s smile transforms into a smirk. _Oh no, here it comes_ , she thinks as a familiar glint forms in his eye.

“I’ll take that in an Ariana Grande, please.” He declares this while barely stifling a chuckle. Iris blinks twice, no hint of a smile present on her face.

“Oh, c’mon Iris, that was funny! It at least deserves a half smile!”

Face unchanging, and in the flattest voice she can manage, she says “It’s four dollars, even.”

He pulls a crumpled 5 out of the front pocket of his blue jeans, and as she hands him change, Barry says “I’ll get you to smile one of these days, Iris West, just you wait.”

The next day, when Barry comes in, they’re slightly more busy. Iris is walking between the tables, dropping off mugs of steaming liquid, and cleaning what others have left behind. Her back is to the door when he enters, so he calls out “Hey everybody! Hi, Iris!” and walks toward her.

She stiffens, but recovers quickly from being startled, “Afternoon, Barry,” she replies in a monotone, without turning around.

“Guess you guys are pretty busy today. I would almost say that you’re _on your grind_.” Iris can hear the mirth in his voice, but she isn’t quite so amused.

“Wow, Barry. Not even in the building for a full thirty seconds and already making coffee puns. I’m sure that’s a new record,” she supplies as she turns towards him, stepping around him to get to another table that needs to be cleaned.

“Really?! Nothing? I’ve been saving that one for a busy day, and I didn’t even get so much as a pity chuckle.”

She points at the register, “I’m sure Dave would appreciate it. He’s been laughing at customers’ jokes all day, so I bet a few more wouldn’t be too much trouble.”

“Iris, you wound me!” he groans, with both hands on his chest.

Iris laughs as Barry turns toward the counter to order his coffee. She goes back to cleaning tables, and waves at Barry on his way out.

Their encounters continue in the same manner for a few weeks. Barry always comes in and gets a black coffee, to-go, never failing to make a new coffee pun. Iris, despite all her effort, slowly warms up to them, fighting to suppress a snort or smile every now and then.

On days when Iris is off, she goes into Jitters to work on assignments. Today, she's been at it for hours, and the article just doesn’t seem to flow right. She runs her hands through her hair, and is arching her back to stretch when she hears the familiar jingle of the door. She turns to see Barry entering, and they smile at each other in greeting. Iris turns back to her work, but a few minutes later, is interrupted by someone sitting across from her.

Barry’s hand is outstretched, offering her a mug of coffee. “You looked like you could use this,” he says as he takes a sip of his own coffee. She takes it, recognizing her favorite drink. Before she can ask, Barry is talking again, “I asked Dave up front what your favorite coffee was, so it should be made just to your liking.”

“Thank you,” Iris says just before taking a sip. She smiles as the taste hits her lips.

“No problem. So what are you working on?” Barry asks. “Just an article for one of my classes. It’s based in some hard science, and I am trying to find a way to make it accessible to everyone,” Iris responds, and then heaves a sigh at how much she has left to do.

“Well, that sounds tough, but I’m sure that _brew can do it._ ”

Caught completely off guard, Iris laughs, and a smile lights up Barry’s face. She takes another sip of her coffee and gets ready to turn back to her work.

“Success! I am really on a roll today.” Barry fist pumps the air, takes another sip from his coffee, and decides to try his luck. “So, Iris, I have _bean_ thinking,” he jokes, “would you like to possibly go out sometime?”

Iris smirks, and Barry catches a glint in her eye that he’s never seen before, but that Iris has seen in his own a million times. “I think I would like that _a latte_.”


End file.
